Nekrohedgehog: Death Cannot Seperate Us
by corpsegrinder666
Summary: After Amy died of cancer, Shadow still feels very attached to her. He would do anything to continue loving her, even if it means performing the most vile and disgusting acts ever conceived. Caution, contains necrolemon and explicit content


**Ugh..Sorry for this pile of crap that I posted. I've been having some major problems with ideas for the third chapter of Dawn Of The End** **that I'm working out. This is just something I wrote out of boredom.**

**!!WARNING!!**

**Contains "Necro-lemon" and language. Stay back if you have a weak stomach and/or easily disturbed.**

** Well, you have been warned. Enjoy. :runs back to Dawn Of The End:  
**

-

-  
-

-

-

**_How dare they bury  
what should be mine  
My dead companion  
on which I dine_**

In the cold darkness at Station Square Cemetary, the smokey clouds creeped over the full moon. Crickets chirped and the dust floated in the lifeless grave. There were no shadows moving...Except for one. Footsteps filled the semi silence in the graveyard. A black hedgehog with a flashlight broke the lock on the gate with his un-natural strength and walked inside. He looked around as if looking for something.. A grave? He knew what he was looking for..

Shadow walked along each tombstone searching for the one he loved so much. Nothing was found..yet. He continued on lighting up each stone with the flashlight, looking at the names of each one.

_Amy..I'm coming.._

Shadow said in his mind. He remembered her death well. The doctors told him she had cancer and that she only had a few months to live. It was the most shocking thing he had ever experienced, more shocking than Maria's death. Suddenly his flashlight lit up a stone with a familiar name on it.

**Amy Rose**

**RIP**

"Amy!" He said with huge volume in his smooth voice. As he stood in front of Amy's grave he caressed the tombstone lovingly.

"Not even death can seperate us, Amy."

He embraced the tombstone, tears flowing from his eyes. Sick and twisted thoughts began to run through his mind. He breathed slowly and erotically knowing what it was that hit his mind. Without hesitation, he began to dig up the coffin that was buried beneath him. When he reached the coffin, he gripped the lid and tore it off with all his strength letting out a rancid smell of rotting flesh. "Amy.." He said as he panted slowly. The smell didn't bother Shadow, all that was on his mind was making love to Amy. Staring at her maggot infested body he gripped his member and began to masturbate. His mouth hung open and his breathes were fast. Scents of putrefaction filled Shadow's nostrils as he gazed at Amy's month old corpse while stroking his erection.

"Amy! I love you Amy!"

He cried out, the pleasure intense. He suddenly fell onto her corpse, kissing it on the lips and moaning. His lips were now covered with bile and stink. He then tongued her maggot infested breasts while fingering her pussy that was filled with maggots and blood.

"I'll always love you, Amy."

He whispered as he licked the nipples. Continueing to finger her vile pussy, he went up to her mouth and stuck his tongue inside, feeling around. The smell was so unbearable but that did not stop Shadow. All his other senses seemed to fade the more he fucked Amy's half decayed stiff. Taking his finger out of the hole full of writing maggots he went under her and began licking the anus, puking as he did so. His member twitched and ached as pre-cum oozed from it. He moaned and breathed heavily as he tongued and licked the anal discust before him. Puking again, this time all over Amy's butt, he looked at it as if it were something beautifull.

"Amy..Oh Amy.."

He said while moaning and boobing her breasts. His member hardened even more, aching to be inside her. Readying himself he took a moment to make sure his erection was lined up. Then he shoved it in and began pumping.

"Oh..ugnh..oh..a..am..Amy.."

He moaned. The pleasure rose the more he pumped. Bile, pus and other fluids seeped out of Amy's vagina as it was filled with Shadow's dick.

"Ugnh..ngh..Ah.." Shadow went faster as the intensity and pleasure rose more. Slimy maggots and worms fell onto his face. He shook them off and focused on Amy's corpse. A hot and red feeling filled Shadow, making his heart beat faster. The seed in his balls ready to burst. He moaned and grunted as he bucked his hips, lifting Amy up. Worms, stomach matter and feces erupted from Amy's mouth as a result of pressing his hands on the stomach. Discusting and vile putred slop dribbled onto the back of Amy's head and onto Shadow's face. This still did not stop Shadow, the intense feeling in his body grew as the white seed in his testes becoming even more eager to explode.

"Unnghh..Ah..Ahhh"

It was only a matter of time before his climax would hit. He pumped rapidly, feeling out of control. His dick hardening even more as he started pumping with fury.

"Amy..AMY!"

He was panting as he entered pre-climax. He felt the fluids rush through hiis urethra into Amy's pussy, then the climax came. Shadow sighed and bucked as he ejected, moaning her name. When it was over, he pulled out his member and looked at it. When he did, he noticed it wasn't cum, it was blood.

_I..came blood?_

Shadow realized he had just came blood into the corpse's pussy, but for some reason it actually aroused him. He wondered for a second on what to do next. So many twisted ideas flooded his head. He then noticed he needed to take a leek. Grinning in a naughty way, he moved himself up until his stiff member went into the reeking, rotting anus. letting loose his bladder muscle, he let the urine flow into the hole. Piss dripped from the anus back onto Shadow's belly. Shadow then pulled out his member and sat back for a minute. Tired and relaxed, he got up, shook and brushed all the filth on his body. He sighed a relaxed sigh.

"That was great Amy."

He said to the corpse.

"We'll have to do that again sometime"

He winked, and with those words he re-buried Amy's rotting, stinking cadaver that was now filled with Shadow's blood and piss. Afterwards he walked out of the graveyard and closed the gate as he smiled, looking back at Amy's grave.

_Not even death can seperate us...My Rose..._


End file.
